Electrostatic-Discharge (ESD) protection devices are used to prevent integrated circuits (ICs) from ESD damage during manufacturing and applications. For example, when an ESD voltage is received by the IC and the ESD device, the transistors of the ESD device are turned on to sink the high current to ground, preventing the high current from flowing through the IC. The IC is therefore protected. Current ESD devices have low gate resistances, and thus lower ESD protection. As a result, in an approach, an additional resistor is coupled to the gate of the ESD device to increase the total gate resistance. Because of the additional resistor, the die area increases.
Various transistors have a gate stack, but the applications using such a gate stack is limited.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.